A new life inside the murder house
by ravenhawk7
Summary: A girl with amazing gifts and talents moves into the murder house just after getting emancipated. She has had a bad life, but now she can be free in her new house. Even though she knows about all the murders she doesn't mind. She meets Tyler Harmon a boy who seems like the perfect boy but actually has a past of his own. Find out what happens here.
1. Intro to Isabella Rose

17 years ago Vivien Harmon gave birth to two babies. One good and one evil. But during that time Another life was born that day too. Her name, Isabella Rose. Her birth was devastating she was a still born, and her mother died during the time the doctors were trying to revive Isabella. The doctors seceded, but were to late to save her mother.

The day after her father killed himself. Isabella's mom meant everything to him she was his world. With out her he was nothing, nada, zip. Isabella never new what went on, and she never knew who her mother and father was. It's a very tragic story but she went into a foster home with two other kids. The foster parents were the worst they never cared about the kids only the checks that came in. What they didn't notice was out of all three kids Isabella was the smartest, the most clever plus in school she was every (including music teachers) most wanted student. A prodigy is what they call it. She can solve every problem, play any instrument as if she's been playing it since forever. Every single teacher wanted her, even though she was only in elementary school. When she was suppose to be in 3rd grade she skipped into 5th grade. And then again at 8th grade to 10th grade. She was a very smart girl and had so many talents. She then graduated at the age of 14. Still her foster parents never noticed. The other kids hated and envied her. When she was in 11th grade they tried every day to ruin her home work and hide all of her projects she had, but she some how always redid them or found them. She didn't care though as long as she got the satisfaction of always being the genius in the house.

Isabella had many talents and gifts; however she never told anyone about one gift empeticular. She can talk, see, and even control the dead. She's been able to do this ever since she was 3. She had seen a man in a pair of dark jeans and a shirt that was smeared with blood sitting on the park bench. She could walk by then so she decided to sit by him. She wasn't scared or even worried so she decided to ask what happen.

" what's wrong,you have blood all over your shirt? " I had asked

He just looked down at me and half smiled and said," I was attacked by my wife. She isn't well she's a little crazy in fact. " He laughed a little bit but still looked sad. I felt bad for him and just put my hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up. I wanted him to be okay I could tell he was a good person, or at least he used to be. As soon as I felt some thing warm inside of me I knew I could help. I felt my soul and his spirit together and then I let his spirit go. He looked at me in confusion but then he started to smile and look away to see the light that was shining. I knew I had helped him cross over to the other side, and that day I knew what I was destined to do, I was going to help any spirit that deserved to be let free from this hell hole.


	2. Intro to Tyler Harmon

17 years ago Vivien Harmon gave birth to two baby boys, one good and one evil. But one died along with his mother the other survived, but didn't stay inside the house. He got taken by Constance Langdon. The one that died was named Tyler Harmon he is the son of Ben and Vivien Harmon and the brother of Violet Harmon.

He now lives inside the murder house with his family and other spirits inside the house. He had to grow up knowing he's never going to be normal and never going to leave the house. He accepted this as he grew up and wondered the house in boredom and misery. He didn't stay a baby, though it's as if the house actually aloud him to grow up until the age of 17. Still he hates not going out like the kids he sees outside his house.

As far as education goes, it's a little complicated. His sister tried to teach him of what she knows, but his I.Q is about the same as a freshman in high school. It's not a terrible thing but at least he knows the basic things of school education. He does read a lot though he's read almost all of the books and magazines in the house at least a few times. On Halloween he goes to the book stores that are near by; how ever it gets tiring seeing the same selection every time he comes.

Since he's been in the house he hasn't really gotten use to the whole scaring people away thing. He saw the point in it and he was glad that no one else had to suffer the same thing his family did. But he did feel bad for every family or single person that almost pissed their pants when they saw what this house did. He wished that just once he could meet someone new and wasn't afraid of the house; then maybe he wouldn't be so bored all the time. But little did he know that his wish would come true in the next few days.


	3. The move in

She felt free, jubilant, alive. She finally got out of the place she never called home, yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two other kids that have to stay in that retched place. But she was sure they were fine they were after all the most noticed in that house. Oh well.

She found this house online while looking at colleges she could go to. She felt a connection to that house right away. So she talked the real estate agent on the phone and sounded very convincing, although she was sure that she was just trying to hurry and sell the house. But Isabella didn't care she wanted to see the house for her self. She drove out to California to see it, she loved that she was able to go anywhere and do any thing. Being emancipated was the best thing that's ever happened to her. By the time she pulled into the drive start he sun was starting to set she probably had to hurry.

" Hi welcome, I'm so glad you came, " the real estate agent had looked like hell.

" So what would you like to see first? We have a lovely kitchen, living room and well just about every thing else is beautiful, " she had this fake smile you just really want to slap.

" I'll just look around, thanks. " I told her.

She was right every thing is beautiful here, but you could tell this place had a history. Just at that moment I heard foot steps, so I turned to see two little red headed boys with cut up faces and necks.

" Hello, may I ask what happen to you? " I had asked both of them.

" You know the longer you stay here you're just putting your self in more danger, " the one in the red shirt had a wicked smile upon his face.

" Well I'm sure I can handle my self thank you. Now answer my question. "

" We were being snoopy so we ended up getting cut. Now does that answer you question? " The one in the green shirt answered

" Perfectly " I just smiled at both of them.

* * *

She walked up the stairs to see the bed rooms, and she was amazed at how many spirits and ghost she saw. They all just stared at her with ponderous faces.

" Hello, you must be the victims of the house, " I joked a little but I could tell they weren't enlightened. Most had a sad look on their face other really didn't have much of a face at all.

" You need to get out of here, you're in danger every second you're here, " a strawberry blonde woman had told me.

" Trust me I've heard of what has happened here, and to tell you the truth I don't really care nothing can hurt me here, " I reassured her

" Well what makes you so sure? "

" Because I'm a medium I can talk, see, and even protect my self from any spirit or poltergeist. My well being is something you don't need to worry about. "

" Then I welcome you to this house, but don't say I didn't warn you, " and with that she just walked away.

* * *

Isabella walked down stairs to go talk to the real estate agent.

" So have you gotten a good look at the house? " she asked me

" Yes and I would like to buy this house from you, so how much? "

So she told Isabella the price and was relieved to finally sell the house and go home. She so badly wanted to get out of there the place gave her the creeps.


	4. Getting to know the house

Two days after her visit to the murder house, Isabella had moved into her new home. She didn't have much to move into the house, so she just figured that she would buy new furniture when she was finally moved in. There was much commotion going on about what to do.

" We have to get her out of here she can't suffer the same way we did. " Ben had said to the rest of the ghost.

" Don't you think we already know that I mean really Ben were not that dumb, " Patrick had said to him. He was one of the owners of the house but then died a tragic death.

" Well she said she was a medium so maybe she can help us get out of this hell hole. " Vivien had suggested.

" Maybe " Ben muttered.

* * *

Isabella could tell the the ghost did not want her here, but she knew she could help every one in this house weather they wanted her here or not.

" So you're the new resident huh? " A blonde headed boy had asked. He was tall and looked a little sad.

" Yeah I am, who are you? " I asked him

" My name's Tate, I use to live here well I still do but yeah, " he tried to smile a little.

" So you're a medium that's cool, but you're not one of those bull shit mediums who say they are but actually just scam people into thinking they are right? "

" Yep I'm the real thing I guess you could say, so how did you die? If you don't mind me asking. "

" No I don't mind, I got shot up by the swat. "

" why? " I asked him

" I shot and killed 15 students at Wes field high. " He looked down at the floor ashamed.

" Well that wasn't a very smart move. " I smirked at him.

" Nope I guess it wasn't, so how old are you 'cause aren't you a little too young to buy a house? " He had asked me

" I'm 17, and yeah I am, but I don't care. " I just smiled at him

" Well that's cool oh hey I have to go so I'll see around later, " He said as he rushed out of the living room.

" Yeah sure see you around. " She had whispered.

* * *

Mean while on the stair case a brother and sister talk among them selves.

" She's pretty plus I hear she's young, " Violet had told her brother Tyler.

" Yeah she is, but what can I do? She probably has a boy friend or maybe she's not interested in ghost , " Tyler had said, but little did he know that Isabella could hear what they were saying. She thought it was cute and blushed a little. She got a good look at him earlier when she was up stairs. She had to admit he was really good looking. Light brown hair, about 6'3, he looked like he had muscle, his skin was light and he had beautiful blue eyes. Very good looking for a ghost.

" Maybe she does but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try though, " Violet had said to him. " Besides I'm tired of you mopping around all the time like a little bitch. "

" Gee thanks and just when I thought you were actually being nice to me. " he smiled at her as she tried to shove him off the stairs.

* * *

As night came Isabella just put blankets on the floor because the house basically had no furniture so she just figured that she would go look tomorrow. It was a cold night she only had a few blankets she had brought with her, but even that wasn't enough to keep her warm. She couldn't sleep so she wondered the house looking to see if any spirits wanted to talk. What she found was Tyler, the boy she had heard talking about her with Violet. He was just sitting on the kitchen counter looking down at the floor.

" Hi, um may I ask what you're doing? " I asked him

" Oh I can't really sleep that much so I just sit here and think. What about you it's like 3 a.m in the morning. " he smiled at me.

" Couldn't really fall asleep, too cold. Wanna go with me to the furniture store tomorrow? "

" I can't the house has a leash on every single spirit inside this house, in other words we can't leave. " He frowned.

" Well clearly this house hasn't had a medium come into it, if you come with me it's like I have a leash on you, " I told him " Trust me I know how this whole house works, and I plan on fixing it. "

" Wait how is that possible we've had a medium here before, but she couldn't really do much"

" She probably wasn't a full experienced medium, yeah maybe a reading here and there but not a true cross over, " I explained to him

" When was the first time you crossed a ghost over to the other side? "

" I think when I was three I haven't done much after that "

" How come? "

" I'm not sure I think it's because I haven't come across a ghost that deserves to be let go from this world. "

" You only help ghost that deserve to helped? "

" Yeah there are some messed up spirits in this world. " I laughed a little

Isabella didn't notice Tyler looking at her, but what he saw was a beautiful, green eyed, olive skinnned girl with a kind heart. He's never really felt this way about any one; though it's as if his world stopped when ever he looked at her. He was in love.


	5. A walk outside the house

The next morning Isabella woke up at 9 a.m on the kitchen floor. She was trying to remember what she did last night.

_She was laughing and then she was tired, so she took all the blankets from the living room and put them on the floor of the kitchen. She wanted to sleep next to Tyler so that way she could wake him up to go to the furniture store with him. After that she just fell asleep._

" Hey, " said a familiar voice.

" Hey your self, " I said turning toward Tyler . " what time did you get up? "

" Just a few minutes ago I didn't want to disturb you, " He smiled at me my gosh why did he have to have such a beautiful smile.

" So what time do you want to go? " He asked me.

" Hmm, you know what let me get ready and we'll go. "

" okay. " he said as I walked to go change.

* * *

Tyler was waiting for Isabella down stairs he was kind of nervous to actually be on the outside world he kind of scarred him a little. But he was more nervous of making Isabella not like him. He really liked her he didn't want to scare her away.

" Hey, are you ready? " Isabella had asked. When I looked at her I just thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd have ever seen. He wore he hair in a bun, she had a long shirt on that looked a little bit like a sweater and she had a pair of jeans that made her long legs look even more sexier and then just a pair of combat boots. He couldn't believe what he saw.

" Huh yeahm yeah I'm ready but I'm kind of scared this won't work, " I had a little shake in my voice that I hope she didn't hear.

" Trust me it will. " She smiled at me.

As they walked out the door Tyler's stomache was turning in knots as he took every step. When they reached the gate Tyler just stopped.

" What's wrong? " Isabella had asked.

" I'm not sure I can do this I may just get sent back into the house and never be able to see the the world. " He was about to cry until Isabella took him hand and intwined their fingers.

" Trust me. " Was all she had said.

They took a step across the line to see what would happen. Nothing. Nothing happen, so they kept on walking.

" See I told you. "

" Yes, you did so what now do we just walk? "

" Well I thought we'd just walk to a coffee shop and go to the beach I don't know. What do you want to do? " Isabella asked.

Tyler actually had to think about this. Him I could see what this whole mall thing is about, or maybe I could visit the beach.

But then he thought of something better.

" As long as I'm with you I don't care where I go. " He told her.

Isabella's heart skipped a beat. She's never had any one say that to her.

" Well then let's go get some coffee. " She smirked.

* * *

As they walked Isabella couldn't help but feel as if they're was someone watching her. Her feeling was right. An angry Ben Harmon watches from Violet's old bedroom window.

" No Tyler don't do this, you're just going to ruin her. No, no. " Ben said to him self. " this can't happen. "

" Dad just leave him, he's not a little kid any more, " Violet had aid to him.

" Yeah I know that, but he could hurt her and make her leave. She our only chance of getting out of here. " Ben still looked out he window while talking to Violet.

" Wow dad you care more about getting out of this house than your own son's happiness. Yeah father of the year material. " And with that she just left the room.


	6. A procedure to the outside world

After Isabella and Tyler got to the coffee shop Isabella offered to buy the coffee. Tyler was amazed by this girl. She was beautiful and kind, yet he couldn't wait to find out more about her.

" Hey I got you a vanilla bean latè is that okay? " I asked him hoping he didn't find this disgusting.

" I've never tried this before actually. " he laughed as he took a sip from his drink.

" Oh my god, this is probably the most amazing thing I've ever had. Thank you for introducing me to this. "

" You're welcome. I thought 'hey maybe he looks like a guy who would enjoy some vanilla'. " Isabella laughed, but Tyler just looked at her in confusion.

" I'm joking, it was a medium joke. " Isabella explained

" Oh then that way pretty funny. " He smiled at her.

After they had had their coffee they walked around all the shop to see if there was any thing that might make the house more joyful. They found a store that had beautiful furniture, but Tyler thought all of it was too expensive.

" I'm sure there another store around here. "

" No this store is fine I can afford it trust me. " I told him

They looked around the store until Isabella found a beautiful couch and different bed to put in all of the rooms.

" Well I think I found something to replace my blankets and a floor " I smiled at Tyler.

" What do you think? "

" It looks very soft and even feels soft, wow. " was all Tyler had said

" So yes? "

" Definently a yes; although I'm sure the ghost will find it strange to have furniture inside the house again, " he laughed

They told the clerk what the wanted and then asked him Isabella if she wanted it shipped or if wanted to take it as is. She told them she wanted it shipped. She realized she didn't drive a car so she just had to wait a day or two.

" Will that be cash or credit? " asked the clerk

" Credit and make sure the furniture is secured. " She told him. When Tyler saw how much every thing was he almost choked. The price was just too much.

" um Isabella "

" yes? "

" thats a lot of money "

" yeah but it's alright I have a feeling this will enlighten the house. " she just grinned at me.

* * *

As they walked back home Tyler couldn't help ask Isabella questions.

" So how did you get all of this money I mean not that I'm complaining or any thing, but yeah how exactly did you get all of this money? " I asked her.

" Well I was practically a child prodigy in school and as I was growing up I tought classes. I had graduated with my G.E.D at the age of fourteen. "

" Wow so you're practically one of the smartest people on this planet. "

" Yep just about. I was one of the most wanted students in the state, yet it got boring after awhile. "

" What do you mean? "

" Well when you're one of the most prized and wanted students you soon get tired of all the attention I mean don't get me wrong I loved being right all the time and making the teachers feel stupid, but then it gets old. "

" So what are all of you're talents besides talking to the dead. " I had asked her.

" Well I can play any instrument, solve any problem there is to be solved, and I have had training with almost all martial arts, so I wouldn't mess with me if I was you. " She chuckled a little bit.

" I'm kind of jealous to be honest, but I have to admit you seem like a person who always tries to perfect things. "

" Well I kind of am, but it's calmed down after I graduated. I had to live in my foster home for two more years but I dealt with it. "

" Wait you were fostered? "

" Yeah my mom had died giving birth to me, amd my dad killed him self the day after I was born. " she said while looking away.

" Oh my god, Isabella I'm so sorry. My mom was killed giving birth to me too she's still with me but yeah I'm so sorry I had asked. "

" It's fine my life wasn't so bad atleast. "

" Well if it makes you feel any better in two days you get to be on your soft fluffyish couch and your new bed. " she laughed at that.

" I know I'm so excited, but for the next two nights I have to deal with the floor. "

" There's always the tub. " I suggested

" Nope I'm sure the floor will be fine. " She just smiled and walked through the gate to a home that has many haunting memories.


	7. Finding the girl I love

That night Isabella slept on the floor again. she shivered like crazy hoping she could get warm. She completely forgot to call someone to fix the heater._ Great. _She thought. She was almost tempted to actually sleep in the bath tub, but she figured that was someone else's resting place. She would just have to fight through it.

" Isabella. " said a voice from above. she realized who it was so she kind of had to make a joke.

" God? " she asked jokingly.

" What, no it's me Tyler. "

" Yeah I know I was making another joke. "

" Oh hehe, um anyways I was wondering if I could keep you warm? "

Isabella wasn't sure if she wanted to or not, but she just blurted out what came into her mind first.

" Oh my god that would be amazing right now, " she said while shivering. " I mean if you don't mind. " she smiled.

" Of course not. " he smiled back.

So he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and had his back against the lower cabinets. In this moment Isabella never felt so safe in her life, even if his touch was cold. She never wanted to leave.

* * *

When the morning had came, Tyler found that Isabella was gone from his arms. He kind of worried, so he got up and looked for her.

When he went into the living room he was in shock to what he had seen. Isabella's body had been brutally butchered. He could see guts every where from her. He wanted to scream, yell, do what ever he could to get his anger out.

" No, no! This isn't happening. " He started to cry and crawl near hear her body to see her face. When he went to go look at her, she had a blank face. No emotion, no expression nothing.

" I knew you would kill her. You didn't deserve her anyway. " said his father while looking at him from the stair case.

" I didn't do this I would never hurt her! " he screamed

* * *

" Tyler, it's okay. " said Isabella trying to calm him down. He had a bad dream she could feel it.

" Huh, what? Isabella your okay and alive. "

" Yes Tyler I'm fine okay I'm safe you don't need to worry. " I tried to comfort him.

" I thought you were dead. I saw that you were gone and then I came to look for you- "

" No, you were just having a bad dream. You were screaming ' I didn't do this ' over and over again. "

" But it seemed so vivid I thought I lost you. " he looked into my eyes with a sad look.

" No never I'm here okay I'm not going any where, " I hugged him and then kissed him in the cheek.

" Promise? "

" Always. "


	8. Saving the girl I love

After Isabella had comforted Tyler she went to go take a shower. As she took her shower she couldn't help but wonder if there was any way to make sure he didn't have any more of these dreams. She didn't know so she did what she always does when she needs to figure things out, thread her chakra. This always felt better after she did this. She started with her crown chakra and made her way down. When she finally reached her root chakra she knew exactly what to do.

She came down stairs to go find Tyler and hoped what she was about to do worked.

" Tyler? " I called into the living room and kitchen.

" Yeah down here. " I heard from afar

" Where ? "

" The basement. I'm in the basement. "

" All right I'll be right down. "

As she came down stairs she only saw the dark floor and the dim lighting. She didn't see Tyler any where.

" Tyler if this is some joke it's not as funny as mine. " still no answer.

" You know at any given point I could just use my mystical powers and pull you out from the dark. " I sort of joked.

" Okay you forced me. " this time I was serious. I closed my eyes and focused around me trying to see every thing and any thing. I saw other ghost but from what I could tell they didn't want any thing to with me. I turned with my eyes still closed and saw a blonde headed boy.

" Tate? "

" So you can get us out of here? " he said in anger.

" Well not exactly, I can only take spirits with me that's it. "

" Bull shit! "

" Tate I'm not lying. I've never really expirenced a house like this and it's power. "

" Liar liarliarliar! " he kept on screaming.

For some reason I think had a little bit of empathy from some other ghost, because what I said may have pissed him off more.

" _Okay, yeah I'm the liar. _Tate your the one who acts all innocent, but in reality your a terrible, terrible person. "

That did I knew what was going to happen.

" No I'm changed. I'm a changed person. "

At that moment he charged at me, yet I wasn't afraid. He tried strangaling me at first, but I flipped him over my shoulder and then twisted his arm.

" Trust me Tate I'm not the person you want to fuck with. "

" No you're the kind of person I want to kill. " and with that he kicked my legs in order for me to fall, and I did. He took out a knife and put it to my throat.

" Now I'm not the person you want to fuck with, " he said with a smirk.

Right when I was about to do something someone had tackled him.

" You stay the fuck away from her Tate. You may have messed up with my sister, but you Definently don't want to mess up with me! " Tyler yelled at Tate while he was trying to regain his breathing.

" Come on. " Tyler had commanded me.

* * *

" Are you all right? " I asked her.

" Yeah, but I had it under control though. " she told me.

" Which is why I had to come save you right? " I laughed at her.

She just gave me a displeasing look.

" I was joking. "

" Haha very funny. " she said sarcastically, but then smiled at me.

" Can I ask you something? " she said.

" Sure. "

" Why did you call me down to the basement? "

" I didn't, " I told her. With sudden realization I kind of wanted to punch a wall. " Damn it! Tate that son of a bitch( literally ) "

"What? "

" Tate, he pretended to sound like me just so he could get you down there. "

If Tate was still human I would kill him.

" Look it's okay no harm was done. " she tried to reassure me.

" He tried to kill you. "

" He would have had the chance okay. Like I said, I mastered all martial arts. "

" Still. "

" I know, but I'm here with you, and I'm safe. " she looked into my eyes and made sure I was okay. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, so I hoped for the best. I kissed her softly on the lips.

I looked into his eyes after he had just kissed me. His lips were soft, cold but soft. I smiled and then kissed him back this time I made Sure it was longer.


	9. The kiss of life

I kissed Isabella, Isabella kissed me. Her lips were warm and had the taste of rasberries. I've never been more happy in my entire life.

* * *

When Isabella and Tyler were done kissing they just smiled at each other in wonder. Isabella has never had anyone love like Tyler did, yet in this moment the world was just them standing exactly on cloud nine.

" Oh I wanted to talk to you, you know before all of the basement drama happened. " _Great Isabella, you kiss a totally hot guy and now_ _you want to freak him out. Awesome job._

" About what? " Tyler asked me.

" I think I found a way to make your bad dreams go away. "

" So tell me. " he smirked at me.

" Well I'm not exactly sure if this will work, so I'm going to need you to lay down. "

" Okay? " he had a questioned look on his face as he went to lay on the floor.

I sat next to him with my knees underneath me. I put my right hand on his temple and my left hand on his heart. I took five deep breaths before saying my Latin saying.

" Nobis placeant iturus iter tueatur. " and so I repeated that five more times.

As I got done saying that I soon saw two bright lights, one for his third eye chakra and one for his heart chakra. Both of them entered the correct chakra and then expanded all over his body. Blue and green was all I saw. It was a beautiful sight, but I had other things to do.

I focused on my right hand and then expanded his all of his dreams into the open. I saw his childhood dreams, even though they were of his watching the outside world and wondering around with kids around the neighborhood. They were sad and depressing, yet all I wanted to do is hug him at that time. I saw others and then that's when I reached ones of me. Some where I was in his arms and him kissing my neck, but then there was one I think was the problem of this whole scenereo.

" You did this! This all your fault that she's dead. " said a very angry Ben Harmon.

" No! No! No! " Tyler kept on screaming.

I looked at the ground and saw my body or atleast parts of my body. I don't think I've ever seen such a terrible sight. This is the reason to Tyler's nightmare. This. will . Stop.

I took a deep breath and then put my hands on Tyler; although he was still inside the nightmare he didn't notice my hands.

I felt love inside of me and calmness so I released all of that into Tyler, but as soon as I did so the light went away.

Tyler was just laying there not moving. I know he was already dead, but I didn't want him to be dead and immobile.

" Tyler... Tyler! " I exclaimed.

Still no movement. What did I do, what happened.

" Please wake up. I need you here with me. Please. Tyler... I love you. " I said to him with tears running down my face. I kissed him hard on the lips and hugged him hoping he would atleast move.

" I love you too. " Tyler had whispered into my ear.

" Tyler you scared me half to death. I tried get rid of your nightmare. And then I thought every thing was going good and then the light just disappeared. I'm sorry I thought I was going to be able to fix this. "

" Isabella I knew what would happen if you succeeded. I would have crossed over. And you did. When you I heard your voice I knew I had to stay with you, and then when you kissed me it was like you gave me life. "

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and just cried with joy. I have never had anyone do such a thing for me in my entire life and for that I was thankful.

" You are the craziest ghost I have ever met, but you're also the best thing in my life that has ever happened. " I told him.

" So are you, Isabella you must know before you moved into this house I was depressed and I never had a friend that wasn't a ghost, and for this I can't thank you enough. "

Tyler made me want to aww at him, but instead I just did what my heart was telling me. I kissed him over and over again. I kissed his cheeks, eyelids, nose and even left little trials on his jaw line and then made my way onto his lips.

" Isabella I want to be with you. " he told me.

" Like your girlfriend? " I asked.

He blushed a little and then said, " yes, I want you to be my girlfriend. " he smiled at me and kissed me lightly on my lips.

" Okay, but under one condition. "

" And what would that be? "

" You have to sleep in my bedroom once the furniture comes in. " I told him.

" Okay that's a deal. "

" Good. " I was happy at this moment that, but even though I had to sleep on the floor once more I knew that I would have Tyler's arms wrapped around me to protect me.


End file.
